unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cellbob
Re:Treasures Hey Cellbob. I've had that idea in my head for a while now, and even started with the first few treasures of Drake's Fortune. Unfortunately, I'll be a bit short on time to make the rest of them until mid-June. If you want to make some of the treasure articles, then feel free. You can check out the ones I've already made: if you start at Silver Mosaic Inca Earring, you can find a link to the the next treasure in the infobox to the right. If you do make treasure articles, all I ask is that you please use the infobox as on the example above. I'm not sure if you've used infoboxes before, but you should get the hang of them fairy quickly. Let me know if you need any help with them. --Klock101 19:16, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Treasure categories Hey, instead of 'drakes fortune treasures' from now on can you put Uncharted treasures please? I know there is already a category called drakes fortune treasures and im not having a go or anything im just saying from now use Uncharted Treasures please so we are consistant with other categories. I'll create the category and sort out previous treasures. Thanks Samuelcd1997 20:53, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Category I've created the 'Uncharted Treasures' category so you can now add the category as you go along :) Samuelcd1997 21:36, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Treasures Awesome work on the Drake's Fortune treasures. I'd love to help you out with the Among Thieves ones, but I just don't have the time at the moment. --Klock101 20:00, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Capture card? Hey Cellbob. It looks like you have a capture card, going by the quality of the treasure images that you've uploaded. If it's not too much trouble, we need some images of the beta. Captures of the medal lists, the power play symbols, kickback symbols and booster icons are needed, and I'd really appreciate if you could capture the images and upload them. From there I could remove the backgrounds and add them to the articles. Let me know what you think. Thanks. --Klock101 18:37, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :EDIT: Actually, I've found a way to get the medal images. --Klock101 20:11, July 2, 2011 (UTC) ::EDIT: My mistake. Sorry. Just out of interest, where do you get the treasure images? They're great quality. Thanks. --Klock101 20:32, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Disambiguation Hey Cellbob. In cases like that, we name the pages Silver Belt Buckle (Uncharted: Drake's Fortune) and Silver Belt Buckle (Uncharted 2: Among Thieves) respectively. The original Silver Belt Buckle page becomes a disambiguation page, containing links to both articles. --Klock101 13:39, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Renders Your render uploading is great. Can you upload some more for all characters? Atoq Navarro is needed most and Jeff too. Good work! Hallowseve15 00:09, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Weapon template Don't know how I missed that. Thanks for the picture. I'll add it to the template soon. --Klock101 17:13, September 7, 2011 (UTC)